


Trouble Sleeping

by CareNotForYourClubnights



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CareNotForYourClubnights/pseuds/CareNotForYourClubnights
Summary: Kortney has trouble sleeping due to a storm, so she sees if Tristan can help.





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> These characters do not belong to me. Ownership belongs to two of my good friends respectfully.

It had to be well into the middle of the night when the storm began. It started off as a gray blanket over the pitch black sky and a gentle whisper blowing through the trees, before it escalated into angry gusts of wind and aggressive rain that fell heavily over Beaktown, drenching everything in the storm's path. Thunder boomed and rolled across the hills, and lightning crackled sharply against the blackened sky. The intense rumble of thunder suddenly roused Kortney from her sleep, the young blonde sitting up quickly in her bed and gasping softly. Her heart pumped feverishly in her chest, before slowly calming down after awhile. She breathed quickly as she looked around her pitch black room. She listened in to the furious pattering of rain against her window and the deep growls of thunder. She sat there in the dark, before she started to lay down again, and closed her eyes. She tossed and turned under her sheets, trying to get back to dreamland, but the storm had successfully managed to banish her sleep. Kortney pulled back the covers and slowly climbed out of bed, clutching a stuffed toy close to her as she walked gently across her room to the door. She reached out to the handle and grasped it, but stopped. She contemplated opening the door, waiting to see if her body felt the least bit tired. But alas, the feeling of any tiredness was gone completely; she was wide awake. With a quiet whimper she turned the knob and slowly opened the door before walking out into the hallway. The rest of the house was nearly pitch black just like how it was in Kortney's bedroom. She held onto the handrail and stayed close to the wall as she descended quietly down the stairs, making her best efforts to not wake her father. She sets foot on the carpet of the first floor, before she made her way to the living room. She looked to the couch and there he was, just as she expected him to be. Tristan was fast asleep on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Kortney walked up the side of the couch and crouched to her knees.

"Tristan?" Kortney whispered as she nudged his shoulder. "Tristan, wake up. Please get up.." She whined out quietly. Tristan groaned tiredly as he stirred awake. He rolled over to his side and slowly peeled his eyes open. 

"Kortney.." He mumbled and rubbed his eyes. "Im trying to sleeeep..what're you even doing up?" He asked.

"T-the storm scared me.." Kortney replied softly, "And I can't sleep..let me sleep with you, just this once..please?" She begged like a little child, pushing his shoulder. Tristan sighed, before he pulled away his blanket and opened his arm to her. 

"Fine..c'mere.." He huffed.

Kortney's pout seemed to vanish in an instant and she gave him a thrilled little smile. She crawled up onto the couch and snuggled up beside him. Tristan put his arm around her and pulled the blanket over them both. Kortney buried her head into Tristan's chest, rubbing her face all over his sweater and letting out quiet, giddy giggles of joy. She couldn't help but breath in deeply, inhaling the familiar scent of his clothing before she exhaled. Tristan tiredly nuzzled Kortney's forehead as he already began to drift off again. Kortney clutched the fabric of his turtleneck as she started to drift off as well, until she felt a subtle bump against her leg. She thought to herself that it could of just been some bunched up folds in Tristan's pants, until Kortney realized her leg was pressed against his crotch area. Her face went red in an instant, and she looked up to Tristan. Her mouth opened as she wanted to say something. She sighed and reluctantly began to speak.

"T-Tristan..? D..do you have a boner right now?"

Tristan's face flushed in an instant. "Y-yeah, kinda.." He admitted, embarrassed and a little ashamed. Kortney tried her best to stifle her laughter. The two sat there in perfect, awkward silence before Kortney broke it once again. "Y'know," She began, "I could uhm..help you get rid of it.." She suggested shyly. Tristan only responded with a quiet grunt and more silence. "G-go to sleep, Kortney.." He mumbled groggily and attempted to doze off. Kortney trailed a finger on his chest and pouted. "Pretty please? Nobody's awake but us..we can just be super quiet.." She implored further as her hand travelled upwards and caressed the side of Tristan's neck, and to his cheek.

"K-Kortney..." Tristan grumbled and huffed as Kortney playfully held his face, squishing his cheeks. He looked down at her and saw her smiling up at him, the faint moonlight leaking through the window illuminating her features. He narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, trying to hold back a giggle. Kortney brought her face closer to his, and their noses touched. "Boop.." She said quietly. Tristan gave up and sighed deeply, chuckling just a little. 

"Fine, you win.." He said, and Kortney did a silent cheer. She pulled him in for a kiss and their lips touched. Tristan kissed her back as his hands traveled along Kortney's sides and down to her waist. His fingers slipped underneath the waistband of her pale orange pajama pants, and slowly worked them down around her hips. Kortney broke the kiss, and breathed softly. "H-here.." She said as her hand fell from his face and down to his hand. "Lemme help.." Kortney reached her hand deeper under the covers and grabbed her pants, and pulled them down to where her rump would just be exposed. Tristan started to pull down his pants until Kortney's hand gently touched his. Together, they both quietly pulled Tristan's pants down thigh-level. Kortney gently touched the bulge in his underwear. He gasped quietly and grabbed her wrist. "H-Hnnh..K-kort..-" He protested, but Kortney pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Shh..it's okay.." She reassured him as she reached into his underwear. Kortney gently stroked his erect shaft as she slowly pulled down his underwear to his thighs. Tristan huffed gently and bit down on his finger to keep himself from moaning out.

"Mngh..f-fuuck.." He whined and gripped the blankets. Kortney delicately cupped his balls and tucked the waistband of his underwear underneath of them. "Mmh..I-I think I'm ready now.." Kortney murmured quietly, resting her head against Tristan's chest and wrapping her arms around his torso. Tristan nodded and did the same, holding tight onto Kortney as he rolled over on his back. His hands traveled down to her waist, down to grope her ass, provoking the blonde-haired girl to shiver and whimper. "S-Stick it in already..f-fuck me, please.." She begged and nudged his cheek with her's.

"I-I'm gettin' there, hold your horses.." He muttered as he held his shaft and guided his tip to her entrance and pressed lightly against her folds. Kortney was more eager for him. She pushed back against his glans and eased down slowly onto his cock. Tristan watched Kortney gradually take his length, feeling a little nervous as he watched her wince in what seemed to be pain.

"A-Are you okay? Is it too big for you?" He asked cautiously as he stroked her arm for comfort. Kortney shook her head and let out a shuddering sigh. "N-No..I-I'm..nghh..I'm f-fine..just not used to it, is all.." She breathed as she took as much as she could without overwhelming herself. Kortney's vagina felt incredibly tight around his hard and throbbing sex, and he couldn't help but moan just a little bit. "I'm gonna start th-thrusting now.." Tristan told her as he put both hands on her rear, spreading her ass apart slightly, and began to thrust upwards at a gentle pace. Kortney squeezed her eyes shut and fell forward and wrapped her arms tight around him; embracing him closely for comfort. She let out quiet squeaks and whimpers into his sweater. "Hhg! Y-You're so b-big..!" She moaned out and gripped onto his clothing. Tristan held Kortney's head close to his chest and ran his fingers through her messy hair in an attempt to relax her as his thrusts got faster.

"F-Fuck! T-Tristan!" She yelped and dug her fingers into his sweater. He tenderly kissed her scalp and held her body close to his as he fucked her with quick, hard, and passionate thrusts. Kortney buried her face into his sweater again, her cries and moans becoming muffled. Tristan felt her bite down on his sweater and only felt himself grow even harder. "Y-You're so cute sometimes.." He teased, breathing heavily as he spoke. Kortney's face flushed immediately and she let out a groan of either frustration or pleasure into his sweater. She lifted her face from his chest and pouted. Strings of blonde hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. She was an adorable, flustered mess. "Mnngh..! S-Shut u-uuup..!" Kortney groaned. Tristan smirked.

"Make me..~" He cooed.

It was so difficult to keep her tough exterior when he was teasing her back and forth and fucking her good and hard. Without thinking, her lips crashed into his as she deeply kissed him. Tristan was taken aback and almost stopped thrusting, but he only thrusted even harder and kissed her back. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, and they both slurped at each other's tongues. Kortney let out tiny, muffled moans into his mouth while Tristan did the same. "Mngh!" Tristan grunted suddenly and pulled away from the kiss. A thin string of saliva connected their tongues before it collapsed in a second and ran down Kortney's chin.

"Oh f-fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" Tristan gasped as he felt his arousal reach its peak. He thrusted hard and plunged deeply into Kortney's cunt before he suddenly pulled out and nestled his erection between her asscheeks, and came. He bucked his hips as his cock spurted out several cumshots, some landing on Kortney's back. The copious amounts of his seed ran down his shaft. Kortney purred blissfully as she grinds her vulva against his twitching cock. Tristan was huffing and breathing loudly as if he got done running a marathon. "Holy fuck.." He sighed deeply, gently petting Kortney's hair as he laid there in heavy afterglow. Kortney leaned in for a kiss, and he accepted the gesture, letting their lips meet once more. She pulled back and settled on top of him with a quiet sigh. "That was incredible.." Kortney said as she hugged Tristan tightly. He managed a small, tired smile and wrapped an arm around her. "C-Can I go back to sleep now?" He asked with a slight whine. "Y-Yeah..I-I love you, Tristan.." Kortney mumbled as she closed her eyes and started to drift off.

"I love you too, babe.." He replied softly, already half asleep. Kortney's eyes opened in an instant with surprise and she looked up to Tristan. "W-What did you call me?" She stuttered, barely able to contain her building excitement. Tristan blushed heavily and shook his head. "N-nothing..j-just go to sleep, Kort.." He muttered. Kortney rested her head against his chest once more and sighed quietly, closing her eyes and hugging him tight. Tristan wrapped an arm around her as the two began to fall asleep.


End file.
